


Worth It

by Justbeyourself205



Series: YouTube OneShots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbeyourself205/pseuds/Justbeyourself205





	Worth It

You lay silently next to Dark, him asleep beside you. The two of you were heading to your parent's house in Texas and had decided to stop at a hotel for the night. It's not that you had really wanted to take him, it's just that Mark had been really busy lately and he was low maintenance anyways. He had been silent through the whole drive, only occasionally humming some tune you've never heard before. You turn away from him, closing your eyes. You open them again, finding that you can't sleep.

He seemed to have felt you tossing and turning next to him, you felt his warm hand against your back. You turned around to look at him, seeing him watching you in the dark. His voice was a mere whisper, "I'm sorry I make the room so cold.."

You give him a small smile, "Know how you can make it up to me?" He seemed curious. You looked away from him as you continued, "You can.." The thought of saying it made you hesitant, you looked back at him, "Never mind, it's fine." You turned away, closing your eyes again. You couldn't ask him to let you curl up against his side, he'd surely refuse. Sleep came slow but eventually did reach you.

* * *

 

The two of you woke up early the best morning, you making sure to get coffee, and drove the rest of the way. When you arrived, you knew he was in a bad mood, "Do I have to go inside with you?"

You grinned, "We're staying here for the night and I'm not going to let you sleep in the car."

He frowned, "But wouldn't it be more comfortable for you if I sleep in the car?" You sighed, getting out and heading up to the front door. He followed slowly behind you. You knocked, entwining your fingers with his. He raised his eyebrows at you but didn't pull his hand away. Your parents opened the door at that moment, both of them giving you a big hug.

They looked at Dark and you saw your dad notice the two of you holding hands. Your mom spoke, "Y/n, who might this be?"

You look at him, "My.. friend Dark." You wouldn't call yourselves friends, you didn't really know him that well. He offered them a small smile and a quiet greeting.

The rest of the day went well, at least until your parents asked if you were dating anyone. You blushed at the fact that you had to answer in front of Dark, "No, not currently."

Suddenly you heard him say, just loud enough for your parents to hear, "But I thought we were going to tell them.."

You look at him in surprise. You're quick to cover it by saying, "Right, I forgot.."

Your parents look confused and Dark rubs the back of his neck shyly, "Me and Y/n have been going out for.. what is it? Three months?" The mere thought of it makes you blush. In reality, you had only known each other for three months, Mark had always made sure you never knew about him. At least until Dark moved in with him.

You decided to play along the best you could, giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying, "Thanks for reminding me, I owe you." You knew you'd regret saying that later, looking at your parents to see confusion written clear across their faces.

Your mom looked between you two, "So.. how'd you meet?"

You grinned, "A friend introduced us." Which wasn't exactly false. You look at Dark to see him blushing slightly and your day just got a whole lot better. The rest of the day went perfectly, other than a few times when the two of you had to catch yourselves before you said something.

You yawned, closing your eyes and leaning against Dark. Your dad spoke, "Well, we'd better let you two go to bed." You opened your eyes as your father stood, "But know we'd better not hear any-"

You blushed when you realized what he was going to say and quickly cut him off, "Dad, I know, we don't.." You couldn't bring yourself to finish that sentence. He seemed satisfied as Dark stood and helped you up from the couch, you leading the way to your old bedroom. When you opened the door and headed inside, you saw Dark looking around. You saw him pick up a picture, you didn't see which one, you just said, "Old memories.."

He set it down and said, "Well, your parents seem nice.."

You blush, "You really didn't have to-"

He cut you off, "But I wanted to. You didn't have to bring me with you, think of it as me thanking you. Wanna know what you can do so that you won't owe me anymore?" You look at him, curious, and he gestured for you to come over to him. You walk close to him and are surprised when he pulls you even closer to him. His voice is gentle, "Next time, ask what you want to ask. Just.. talk to me, okay?"

You nod slowly. He looks at the floor, the room completely silent. You smile, "We should probably get ready for bed, I think my dad might freak out if the lights stay on for too long." He does give a small smile at that. And so the two of you get ready, him looking away shyly when you changed. You turned off the light, sighing as you climbed into the covers next to him.

Now you were cold, the two of you just watching each other in the dark. Suddenly he spoke, "What is it like to be loved? I never had parents.."

You give him a sad smile, "Well, it's too hard to explain. You still have a chance to be loved, you just need to find the right person."

He sighed, "I don't think love's really going to happen for me. Who could possibly love me?"

You look at the sheets between the two of you. You. When you looked back up at him you saw his expression was sad, "What were you going to ask me last night?"

You felt ashamed at the thought of it, "Um.. if I could.." You couldn't bring yourself to say it.

He seemed to understand though, "Cuddle me?"

You blush at his choice of words, "Well, you're so warm.." He scooted closer to you, pulling you against his chest. You bury your face in his shirt, trying to hide your blush. It was amazing how quick sleep reached you.

* * *

You woke up in the middle of the night to Dark not being right next to you. You look to see he's sitting on the very edge of the bed, his head in his hands. You sit up, touching his shoulder gently, "Dark?"

His voice sounded broken, "Do you hate me?" You softly pulled his hands down, seeing tears running down his cheeks.

You wrap your arms around him, "No, of course I don't. What's wrong?"

He seemed to have calmed down a little at your answer, "Nothing. It just.. hurts to think you'd hate me. It was nothing, just a dream."

You back away enough to see his face. The neutral mask he always had on was back. You lean forward, your lips meeting his passionately, pulling away not long after, "What you're feeling right now? That's love."

His voice was fragile, "But if it feels like this then why would anybody want it?"

You give him a small smile, "Because it's worth it."


End file.
